


Watching Over the Skies and Stars

by ponchothor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But there's not a ton of it and I don't want to clog their tag, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Jess/Rey, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron: Poster Boy of the Resistance, the "Poe is a meme" poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchothor/pseuds/ponchothor
Summary: Poe knew it would only be a matter of time before The Poster got to Finn.





	Watching Over the Skies and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores TLJ for the sole reason that I really couldn't see this same idea happening or fitting the tone post-TLJ events. But I thought it would definitely fit after TFA if there was a bigger space of time, so I put it there.
> 
> This is based off of the poster in [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kyleauxren/status/956030369538723845)!

Poe knew it would only be a matter of time before the poster got to Finn. He hoped it wouldn’t, that Jess and Karé and Snap could restrain themselves this once. He even let himself hope a bit that since there hadn’t been a new recruit in months, the whole thing had been forgotten. Of course it hadn’t been. 

\------------------------

It’d been six weeks since Starkiller, and three since Finn had woken up. For those first three weeks, Poe had spent every moment he could at Finn’s bedside, even electing to sleep on the couch next to it. He hadn’t been in his own quarters for more than a change of clothes since before he left for Jakku. Recon missions were the only thing that could tear him from Finn’s side and, thank the maker, they consisted of day trips at longest. 

Poe had been asleep when Finn finally woke up. He hadn’t stayed asleep for long though, his eyes snapping open as soon as he heard the high whirr of a medical droid rushing out of the room. He was gripped with the fear that something had gone wrong, had turned for the worst when he saw Finn’s head turned towards him, eyes open. He rushed over, an excited greeting of “Finn! Buddy! You’re awake!” falling from his mouth on the way.

By the next evening, the second bed in Poe’s quarters had been made up and some of his clothes relocated- along with some spares from Resistance stock- to the room’s second dresser. It’s worth the lighthearted teasing from his squadron to know that Finn is safe, that he feels welcome, and that he has someone always there for him. And if it’s extra worth it because Poe himself is that someone, Poe doesn’t (read: definitely does) let that on. From then on, Finn and Poe were nearly inseparable- the exception being Poe’s missions and time leading training runs or Finn’s semi-frequent intelligence briefings. Poe now realizes that this is likely the only reason it had taken Black Squadron even this long to dredge up the poster.

\---------------

It happened like this, on the last night of the sixth week since Starkiller, on the third night since Rey had returned, accompanied by a new dual-blade lightsaber and an eternally grumpy Luke Skywalker. The base had thrown a party in honor of Rey’s return and the arrival of Luke. Poe should’ve known that in the fifteen minutes he’d been gone to get drinks his squadron would be up to something. He just hadn’t imagined it would be Rey to have a holopad out, projecting that kriffing poster. (He didn’t have to ask to know that Jess had been the one to show her. Those two had been almost almost as inseparable as Finn and Poe from the second Jess introduced herself when Rey stepped off the falcon.)

Poe fought the urge to turn back around the way he came, set down the drinks, and pretended not to notice the image of himself that lit up the holopad. It was harder not to notice the crinkles around Finn’s eyes or the warm sound of his laugh. Kriff. He might have been staring. The pilot was finally pulled out of this trance by the sound of Finn’s voice saying his name.  
“So Poe, the skies and stars doing ok tonight?”

“I…uhhhh...yeah. Yeah, Buddy! They’re doing fine,” Poe stuttered before turning to glare at Jess.

“Oh, come on Poe! We had to tell him about our very own poster boy eventually! It’s a miracle it took this long!,” Snap says mid-laugh, only to earn an exasperated eye-roll from Poe. 

“I can’t wait for another recruit to roll in so you guys can see it,” Jess says, turning to Finn and Rey. “It may have been made as a joke but we actually get a decent amount of joiners because of this thing. They come in and start training and the minute they catch a glimpse of Poe in real life, running around the base in a grease-stained flight suit or coming out from under Black One with a wrench in hand, they freeze and their eyes get so wide. Most of them are surprised he actually goes on missions and isn’t just the face of the resistance. But they learn that Poe here is more than just a pretty face.”

Poe scoffs again, but a blush begins to form across his cheekbones when he sees Finn’s nervous smile and tugging adjustment of the collar of the jacket that had once been Poe’s. 

Rey’s laughter calms down just enough for her to speak. “I can’t believe my best friend is rooming with a real life celebrity. The poster boy of Leia Organa’s Resistance.”

“Up until just before Starkiller, Poe used to get notes slipped in his locker out in the hangar. We called it his fanmail. He didn’t know how to deal with it, which was hilarious. No matter how often it happened he’d get all surprised and awkward. He always handled it well, saying that he was ‘flattered’ but he ‘really just wanted to be friends’ and ‘besides, there are way better people out there that would be lucky to have them and they deserve that.’ But our charming, charismatic leader was really an awkward mess behind the scenes.” Karé said, chuckling.

“I’m not sure why it stopped, but I’m glad it did. It was hard to let people down all the time without hurting their feelings!” Poe replied, slightly defensive. He tried to miss the knowing glance everyone at the table except Finn was giving him. 

With that, the subject was dropped for the rest of the party. Later that night, after they had returned to their shared quarters, Finn broached the topic again. 

“Poe, I’m sorry if the poster getting brought up earlier upset you. I didn’t mean anything with that comment, I just thought that with how the others treated it it was like an inside joke.”

“Finn, buddy, you’re fine! Yolo made it as a joke a couple years back, but it ended up on the holonet and kinda made the rounds. It’s just a little embarrassing. It usually doesn’t even bother me, it’s just been a while since it’s been brought up. I knew they’d probably show it to you eventually,” Poe reassured him.

“I can see why it brought people in though. It would’ve worked on me.” 

“It...it would have?” Poe’s eyes widened as he looked at Finn.

“Yeah. But I got an escape pilot and this sweet jacket instead, so I think I got the better recruitment deal,” Finn quipped back, smirking a little.

“Finn...do you...do you mean that? Do you really like me like that?,” Poe asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“Poe, I like you. But not like that.” Finn began to talk faster when he saw Poe’s face begin to fall. “No, I like you because you’re brave and passionate and care so much about everyone and you trusted me, a stormtrooper. Because you let me into your home and gave me your jacket and my name and almost never left my side after Starkiller- Dr. Kalonia told me. Yeah, you’re handsome and charismatic and one hell of a pilot, but that’s not the only reason I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah, I do, you nerfherder.”

“God Finn, I love you too. I have for a while.” Poe inched closer, now mere inches separating him and Finn. He felt his heart beat quicken and his breath catch. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course, Poe.”

Poe closed the distance, wrapping an arm around Finn’s waist and bringing him closer until their lips met. The kiss was chaste at first, but Finn brought his hand to the back of the pilot’s head and tangled it in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since you pulled off your helmet on the Finalizer.”

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you were alive when I first got to D’Qar.”

“Poe, does this mean we’re dating?”

“If you’ll have me, then yeah.”

Finn responds by pulling him in for another kiss. It lasts minutes, maybe hours, Poe isn’t sure. But when he pulls back, forehead still pressed against Finn’s, starts to speak. 

“I was lying when I said I didn’t know why the notes stopped. Jess and Snap and Karé had been teasing me for weeks, and my guess is they’re not the only ones that noticed. I think people thought we were already dating.”  
“So you’re saying everyone knew but us?”

“Yeah, buddy, I guess they did.”

“Poe, were you too busy watching over the skies and stars to realize that I felt the same?”

Poe rolls his eyes. “You’re never gonna let that go now, are you?”

“Nope. Why would I, Poe-ster boy?”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just make that joke.”

\-------------------------

Now, Poe sits in the caf, Finn’s head on his shoulder, and listens as Jess congratulates them on “Working out their shit.” He’d ask when she’s going to work her out with Rey, but notices that the two women are holding hands. He smiles. 

And when a week later, Finn starts getting printouts of the poster slipped in his locker in the ready room, Poe only laughs a little. That’s all he has time for before Finn pulls him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on twitter! I’m @bensoleaux!


End file.
